Teleportation
Teleportation, also referred to as materializing, is the movement of an object or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops, even somewhere outside of time and space, more or less instantaneously, without having to physically travel through space. Teleportation encompassed a range of individual powers that were widely used by nearly all manner of magical beings, signifying the group or race they belonged to. Those who could teleport also had the ability to teleport with other beings and objects which didn't possess a teleportation power via physical contact. Some beings had the power to teleport others without touching them or teleporting themselves. Types of Teleportation There are several ways to teleport and specific beings have their own unique way of teleporting that could be counted as a combination of these base ways to teleport. The main difference between each teleportation power is the visual effect that accompanied each power. However, factors such as speed, the type of magical being who possessed the power, the moral alignment associated with it and any other special features (such as accessing certain realms or effecting the environment around it) were all determinants in each power's distinction. Overview Notes and Trivia , Smoking, Blinking and Shimmering), signifying the faction they each represented. ]] , including Rainbow Teleportation, Fading and Sparkling.]] * An alternative name for teleportation is materializing. Paige uses this term when referring to her boyfriend Richard fading in. The Book of Shadows' entry for Demonic Bounty Hunters also claims they can materialize. *Most forms of teleportation have undergone some changes during the course of the series. It has been shown that while many beings can possess the same form of teleportion, the appearance is not always the same. This can either be due to different beings having their own distinct appearance and/or color or simply due to changes in special effects. **Orbing as undergone several changes, especially when comparing Leo's method of Orbing to Paige's method. **Fading is shown to have the most variations in appearance. **Shimmering is sometimes accompanied by a glowing effect, especially in later seasons. * During teleportation, beings can speak. The sound of their voices arrive before they actual teleport in the place. * It's interesting to note that all of the Charmed Ones have used at least four forms of teleportation. Paige is the only Charmed One born with a teleportation power. ** Prue used Blinking when she became a warlock. When she switched powers with the Darklighter Alec she also had the power of Black Orbing but she didn't use it. She gained Orbing when she had all her sisters' powers during the magical switch and and as the All, she gained Lightning Teleportation. When she returned to the afterlife as a spirit she gained Wisping. ** Phoebe used Blinking as a warlock, Flaming when she was pregnant with The Source's Heir, Whirling as the Goddess of Love and as a Genie, Wisping as a ghost and Shimmering when she possessed demonic powers from the Game Masters. When she and Paige swapped bodies in Enter the Demon, Phoebe had the power to orb but she didn't use it. ** Paige used Orbing (naturally), Black Orbing (Parallel World), Fading and Water Teleportation as a Nymph, Lightning Teleportation as the Goddess of War and Wisping as a ghost. ** Piper used Orbing (when she switched powers with Leo and when Wyatt switched her powers with Leo's), Blinking as a warlock, Whirling as the Goddess of Earth, Smoking as a Fury and Dark Wisping as the Angel of Death. * It has been stated that beings can practice to travel faster. Julie, Cole's personal assistant said she could shimmer thirty miles in two seconds. * Orbing is the most used type of teleportation, due to Leo (until he became Mortal) and Paige being able to orb. Shimmering is the second most used. * Ash Teleportation, Dusting, Glistening, Beaming, Sand Teleportation, Shredding and Spiralization are the only types of teleportation not used by one of the Charmed Ones. As a Nymph, Paige possessed Water Teleportation but she was never seen using it. * Paige was able to avoid the effects of Cole's Reality Warping power via orbing, due to teleportation taking the user through the Neutral Plane. Paige orbed as the effects took place and so was unaffected by the spell, as she was on a different plane (Centennial Charmed). * Smoke-Fading is the first type of teleportation seen onscreen, making Dead Man Dating the first episode to feature teleportation. * Every teleportation power has its own speed, but the user can use it faster or slower at will. * Users can be attacked or physically caught during mid-teleportation, and it is seemingly a matter of timing. ( for example, Oh My Goddess! Part 2, Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2, and Siren Song) * According to Phoebe, a person doesn't need to know a person's location to find them using teleportation, they only have to think of that person when using their power (Bride and Gloom). * In Sight Unseen, Prue is able teleport to another position while in astral mode, without having to retreat back into her body. *When shapeshifting into another beings, it is possible to also copy their teleportation effects. When Zankou shapeshifted into the Avatar Beta, he teleported through Fading and when impersonating another demon, he teleported through Smoking. Similarly, when Leo glamoured into Barbas, the effects of Flaming were heard as he appeared off-screen. *It appears that a misproper use of teleportation powers isn't counted as using magic for personal gain, given the number of times and reasons Paige used her Orbing power throughout the years. Gallery Cole and leo teleports.gif|Orbing and Shimmering Spiralization&Orbing.gif|Spiralization & Orbing 4x20Orbing&Flaming.gif|Orbing and Flaming 5x09Fading&BlackOrbing.gif|Fading and Black Orbing FollowerDemonsTeleporting.gif|Shimmering and Fading GoddessTeleportation.gif|Whirling and Lightning Teleportation 6x23BlackOrbing&WhiteOrbing.gif|Black Orbing and White Orbing ZankouGroupTeleportation.gif|Flaming and Shimmering See also *Remote Teleportation *Teleportation Manipulation *Teleportation Potion *Apportation *Telematerialization Category:Modes of teleportation Category:Powers